Happen Ending
by dandelionleon
Summary: Bukan akhir bahagia yang ku pilih sebagai akhir, bukan pula akhir sedih yang penuh air mata. Namun sebuah akhir yang tidak mampu ku utarakan dengan kata. Akhir yang tidak kumengerti ujungnya./PCY


**Happen Ending**

 **Author : DandelionLeon**

 **Cast : Park Chanyeol, Byun Baekhyun**

 **Other cast : Kim Yeri (RV) , Wendy (RV)**

 **Rate : Menuju M atau sudah...**

 **Warning! YAOI! DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

Awan kelabu menjadi awal hujan ikut-ikutan membuat semuanya kacau. Seolah cuaca hari ini ingin mengejek keadaan hatiku sekarang. _Moodku_ hancur dikarenakan naskah ceritaku di tolak mentah-mentah oleh penerbit dengan alasan memuakkan dan sangat mengecewakan. Naskahku terlalu biasa, diksi yang terlalu murahan, plot cerita berantakan dan juga penokohan yang tidak masuk akal. Mereka mengataiku akan menjadi penulis terburuk sepanjang sejarah jika aku masih berniat melanjutkan mimpiku. Penghinaan itu benar-benar membuatku patah arah. Tak tahu lagi haruskah lanjut atau berhenti sampai disini. Menjadi penulis adalah impianku sejak aku memasuki usia dua belas tahun. Pula, dengan menulis aku mampu mengekspresikan perasaanku yang tak mampu ku ungkapkan dengan gamblang pada siapa pun.

Tetapi penerbit-penerbit sialan itu benar-benar membuatku merasakan hancur tiada tara. Ini lebih menyakitkan dari sekedar patah hati.

Aku tidak mengerti di mana letak kesalahannya. Setahuku ceritaku sudah mumpuni untuk dikategorikan sebagai suatu tulisan yang indah dan memiliki nilai sastra. Namun lagi-lagi ucapan 'Kau tidak menjiwai keseluruhan idemu' membuatku bertanya-tanya.

Oh? Apakah karena aku menulis tentang kisah cinta? Sedangkan aku tidak pernah merasakan bagaimana cinta yang sebenarnya.

Mungkin ceritaku terlalu hambar. Ya, mungkin.

Ku hembuskan nafasku pelan. Kuyup sudah tubuhku kini. Aku segera mengeluarkan lembar-lembar naskahku lalu ku hempaskan ke jalanan yang basah. Sialan! Aku benar-benar kecewa. Pada diriku sendiri.

" _Berhentilah bermimpi untuk menjadi penulis terkenal. Lebih baik kau bekerja saja!"_

Omongan menyakitkan dari orang-orang seolah mengejekku.

"Aku memang tidak berguna."

Sore ini aku tak kuasa menahan tangisku lagi. Lelah rasanya berpura-pura bahagia padahal hati ini sedang terluka.

" _Yak_! Berhentilah berdrama di tengah jalan!"

Suara cempreng ini membuatku berhenti dari kegiatan tidak bergunaku. Sepertinya Tuhan sedang malas menyayangiku hari ini. Buktinya di depan sana seseorang yang ku sebut sebagai 'musuh' berdiri dengan angkuhnya memegang payung disebelah _SUV_ nya yang mahal.

"Hah... bajingan kecil ini lagi. Pergi sana. Aku sedang tidak mood berkelahi."

Seperti belum puas, dia yang kusebut sebagai bajingan kecil itu justru mendekatiku dengan wajah angkuhnya yang luar biasa memuakkan.

"Ku tebak. Naskahmu di tolak lagi ya?" Seringai mengejeknya melebar seketika.

Malas beradu argumen, aku justru menghiraukannya. Aku berjalan meninggalkan dia sebelum rasa pusing yang menghantamku meraih kesadaranku.

"Park Chanyeol! Dasar lelaki bodoh! Jika kau menyerah, kau adalah pecundang!"

Ah? Apa aku lupa menyebutkan?

Dia, Byun Baekhyun, dua puluh empat tahun, normal. Lelaki itu mendatangiku tiga tahun lalu dengan wajah berangnya. Dan alasan permusuhan kami berawal dari sana. Byun Baekhyun tak pernah puas melihatku hancur karena aku pernah menolak cinta adiknya (menurut yang ia tahu) yang berakhir mengenaskan. Aku di fitnah menghamili adiknya dan berakhir sudah dengan tragis. Adik Byun Baekhyun bunuh diri.

.

.

Tiga tahun lalu aku mengenalnya. Gadis dengan mata berbinar yang indah. Aku tak mengatakan jika aku membencinya, namun tak pula menyukainya. Biasa saja. Kami hanya berteman karena berada dalam hobi yang sama.

Byun Yeri namanya. Gadis lincah dengan sejuta energi yang tak pernah habis untuk mengganggu aktivitasku bekerja.

Aku adalah pelayan di Cafe, hanya seorang pelayan. Sedangkan Yeri adalah mahasiswa yang sering menghabiskan waktunya di Cafe dengan alasan mencari ketenangan untuk menulis. Tak ada yang aneh. Dia gadis normal yang baik hati. Pergaulannya pun tergolong sempit untuk ukuran mahasiswa. Ia hanya memiliki seorang teman perempuan kutu buku bernama Wendy dan juga aku sebagai tempat curahan hatinya ketika ia dihadapkan pada masalah yang berat.

Suatu hari, dia menghilang. Maksudku, tidak pernah lagi menunjukkan batang hidungnya di Cafe kami. Aku bertanya pada Wendy namun hanya gelengan lemah yang ku dapatkan. Sejauh yang ku tahu, Yeri berubah aneh semenjak ia dekat dengan seorang seniornya.

"Terakhir yang ku ketahui, Yeri pergi bersama Taeyong _Sunbae_."

Setidaknya pengakuan Wendy bisa membantuku untuk menebak apa yang telah terjadi.

Bajingan bernama Taeyong itu telah melakukan sesuatu kepada gadis itu. Ya, aku yakin disana lah awal masalahnya terjadi.

Minggu-minggu berlalu. Aku yang semula resah mencari keberadaannya kini mulai sedikit tak ambil pusing. Toh, setiap orang bisa saja berubah bukan? Yang tadinya mencinta bisa membenci, dan begitu pula sebaliknya.

Namun sore itu, aku menerima panggilan dari nomor baru. Dengan ragu aku mengangkatnya. Suara tangis lah yang pertama ku dengar.

" _Chanyeol oppa... aku hamil."_

Tak ada yang lebih mengejutkan dari itu. Aku seolah terlempar dari pemikiranku sendiri. Yeri, gadis baik yang suka menyendiri, bisa hamil di luar nikah? Ku kira dia sedang membuat lelucon? mengingat bagaimana jahilnya ia. Namun tidak. Tangisan pilunya tak mungkin di rekayasa.

Dengan tingkah bodoh yang ku punya, aku segera pergi menuju alamat yang ia sebutkan. Yeri mengancam bunuh diri jika aku tidak segera datang kepadanya.

Disana lah kami berdua. Di atap rumah sakit yang tinggi menjulang. Gadis itu berdiri di tepi gedung tanpa rasa takut. Rambut pirangnya tertiup angin dengan lembut. Bibirnya begitu pucat, tak jauh pula dengan wajahnya. Jantungku benar-benar berdebar kalut saat itu. Aku benar-benar takut.

"Katakan siapa yang menghamilimu Yeri?! Aku akan meminta dia bertanggung jawab!"

Dia hanya menangis, tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Lelaki bernama Taeyong? Benar?"

Ku lihat bahunya bergetar takut. Wajahnya seperti orang yang mengalami trauma parah. Sudah kuduga semuanya. Tidak salah lagi.

Dengan langkah pelan aku mendekati Yeri, berusaha menolongnya dari ketakutan-ketakutan mengerikan itu karena aku juga pernah mengalaminya.

"Tenanglah Yeri. Aku disini, semua menyayangimu. Kau bisa merawat bayimu nanti karena aku dan Wendy akan membantumu. Kau bisa melanjutkan mimpimu menjadi penulis hebat. Jangan kau menjadi hancur karena lelaki itu_"

"Kau tidak mengerti oppa. Aku ini rusak, aku sudah hancur."

"Kau pasti juga jijik melihatku bukan? Aku ini gadis bodoh yang buta akan cinta. Aku termakan bujuk rayunya dan berakhir menjadi bahan taruhan. Tidakkah menyedihkan?"

Aku hanya mampu mendengarkan tanpa berniat menjawab. Tanganku berusaha menggapainya agar ia bisa turun dari tepian gedung ini. Namun suara seseorang tiba-tiba melengking berteriak penuh takut. Lelaki dengan mata sipit itu justru merusak segalanya dengan berteriak nyaring.

"Jangan gegabah! Kau bisa melewati ini Yeri. Maafkan perkataanku... oppa tidak bermaksud menyakiti hatimu."

Seolah tuli, Yeri justru melanjutkan ucapan nya untukku.

"Aku hanya ingin kau menjadi penulis hebat seperti mimpi kita. Dan maaf, aku tidak bisa menjaga bayi ini tetap hidup. Maafkan aku oppa."

Detik selanjutnya, sesuatu yang membuatku seolah kehilangan nyawa, Yeri melompat tanpa peringatan lebih dulu. Aku melihatnya melayang, jatuh ke tanah hingga darah segar menjadi latar kepergiannya sore itu.

"YERI! Hiks... Adikku... adikku..."

Sore itu hujan, ditemani suara tangisan pilu seseorang yang ku ketahui sebagai kakak lelaki Yeri. Aku terdiam, merasakan sakit yang teramat sangat. Dua kali aku melihat orang yang ku sayangi pergi dengan mengenaskan tanpa mampu ku selamatkan.

Dari sana semua berawal. Aku menjadi sosok tertuduh penyebab kematian Byun Yeri, Adik kandung seorang Byun Baekhyun yang terkenal kejam dan tak berhati.

.

.

Bayang-bayang itu muncul. Aku mendesah lelah melihat sosok Baekhyun seolah berubah profesi menjadi _paparazi_ tanpa bayaran. Niatku yang semula ingin mengetik pupus saat sosok yang berdiri di gedung sebelah mengintaiku bagai bayangan.

Aku berpura-pura tidak tahu. Justru semakin gencar membuat rasa penasarannya menjadi-jadi.

Ku tutup gorden jendela kamarku rapat-rapat namun tak segera mematikan lampu agar siluetku terlihat dari seberang sana. _Hah!_ Dia fikir aku ini tidak bisa bermain-main?

Dua puluh menit kemudian aku mendengar bel berbunyi. Aku menduga itu seorang pengantar susu atau parahnya penagih hutang. Ku buka pintu tua flat ini dengan wajah malas. Namun dengusan kasarku langsung menjadi hal pertama yang ku lakukan saat melihat dia disana. Byun Baekhyun, seseorang yang memiliki tubuh lebih pendek dariku dengan wajah bengis yang memuakkan.

"Kau tahu? Aku ini membenci orang yang membuatku membencinya."

"Ku rasa kau harus menyekolahkan mulutmu agar bahasamu mudah ku pahami." Balasku datar namun menusuk.

Wajahnya terlihat gugup. Aku tidak mengerti pada sosok Baekhyun akhir-akhir ini. Dibandingkan dengan menghinaku seperti biasanya, atau terparah membuatku di pecat dari semua pekerjaanku, dia justru lebih sibuk mengekoriku ke mana pun.

Aku menunduk, sengaja mendekatkan wajahku padanya sekedar untuk mengintimidasi. Sesuatu yang lain terjadi, Baekhyun justru memundurkan wajahnya. Tak biasa.

"Ku fikir kau terlalu banyak ikut campur ke dalam kehidupanku Byun!"

Suaraku sengaja menekankan tiap suku kata yang ku lontarkan.

"Aku hanya berusaha tahu bahwa kau tidak berhenti menjadi penulis! Itu semua demi mendiang adikku. Tidakkah kau ingat Park? Dia bunuh diri karena siapa?"

Topik yang sama, selalu menjadi senjata utama Baekhyun untuk menyudutkanku. Tiga tahun terus di tuduh menjadi alasan kematian orang lain adalah hal memuakkan dan melelahkan yang pernah ku lalui. Ralat... ini kali keduanya.

"Benar hanya itu? Bahkan kau rela pindah hunian hanya demi itu?" Tanyaku dengan wajah bingung. Ia terlihat gugup, lagi-lagi.

"Y-ya... mungkin itu adalah satu dari sekian banyak alasannya. Aku hanya menghindar dari serangan _netizen_ yang mencoba mencari tahu tempat tinggalku!"

Oh, alasan bodoh dari seorang aktor seni peran yang sama bodohnya. Sepertinya ia tidak pernah sadar jika aku ini mampu membaca gerak-geriknya yang mencurigakan.

"Aku tidak dan tidak akan pernah peduli. Sekarang lebih baik kembali ke tempat tinggalmu. Jangan lama-lama disini karena aku ini pembunuh, benar kan?"

Ku lihat ia tersentak dengan ucapan kasar dan sarkastis dariku. Aku tidak pernah berucap sekasar ini sebelumnya karena aku menghormati Yeri. Namun melihat sikapnya yang lama kelamaan membuatku jenuh, sesuatu di dalam diriku seolah memberontak keluar. Aku tidak suka menjadi sosok yang dibenci padahal bukan aku pelaku sesungguhnya. Tidakkah dia sadar jika aku memiliki batas lelah?

"Brengsek!"

Hempasan keras pintu rumahnya menjadi akhir pertemuan kami malam itu. _Ya_ , malam itu hingga berminggu-minggu kemudian.

.

.

Dua minggu tanpa kehadiran Byun Baekhyun seolah menjadi angin segar untukku

Namun sesuatu seperti hilang. Antahlah, mungkin aku terlalu terbiasa akan kehadirannya dengan mulut pedas yang ia punya. Apa aku harus membiasakan diri dengan ketenangan ini? Baiklah, sepertinya ini bagus bagi kesehatan mentalku.

Tetapi, sebuah berita mengejutkan membuatku kembali berhubungan dengannya. Byun Baekhyun memiliki skandal yang membuat hampir seluruh warga Korea membencinya. Dia seorang _gay_ dan menjadi dalang kritisnya seorang petinggi _Entertainment_ Korea Selatan di sebuah hotel berbintang lima.

Aku mencoba tidak peduli, tetapi ada rasa kasihan jika aku tidak menolongnya. Setidaknya untuk saat ini.

Apartemennya kosong, yang ada hanya lah sekumpulan wartawan yang haus akan berita. Ku yakini Baekhyun tidak ada di dalam sana. Mungkinkah dia kembali ke rumah orang tuanya?

Sekiranya itu benar, aku sedikit berlega hati. Paling tidak ia aman di sana.

Sesaat semua pemikiranku pupus. Sosok yang ku cari duduk memeluk lututnya dengan penampilan yang luar biasa kacau di depan pintu apartemenku. Bajunya robek serta wajah penuh lebam. Aku terenyak. Sosok yang ku kenali kasar, arogan dan suka semaunya kini tampak hancur. Bagaikan anak anjing yang terbuang begitu saja. Dan untuk kali ini seumur hidupku selain di drama yang ia mainkan, aku melihatnya menangis. Tidak. Dia menangis, memelukku. Memohon pertolongan dengan menyedihkan.

"Tolong selamatkan aku Chanyeol. Ku mohon. Tolong aku."

"Apa yang terjadi?" Tanyaku hati-hati.

"Pria itu gila Chanyeol... _hiks_... dia mencoba menyentuhku, dia mencoba memaksaku melayaninya demi sebuah peran utama pada produksi filmnya yang baru. A-Aku memukulnya dengan vas bunga... d-dia berdarah. Dia pingsan dan sekarat... dan aku mencoba... _hiks_... aku..."

Baekhyun menjelaskan secara acak dengan suara tersendat-sendat. Ia bahkan tak mampu meneruskan ucapannya di akhir hingga ia menangis pilu, sangat menyakitkan.

"Siapa dia?" Tanyaku dingin.

"Lelaki bernama Kris Wu."

Kris Wu... mungkin aku akan mengingat nama itu untuk satu alasan.

Sebenci-bencinya aku padanya, aku tetaplah Chanyeol yang memiliki rasa tidak tega. Aku ikut memeluknya. Membawanya masuk ke flat sederhanaku dan menjadikan itu awal dari sesuatu yang terlarang antara kami berdua. Ya, sesuatu yang terlarang.

.

.

Bulan berlalu hingga berita mengenai Byun Baekhyun mulai surut terganti dengan berita lain yang sedang gencar-gencarnya di beritakan. Baekhyun dan aku mulai tinggal bersama sejak hari itu. Ia mulai menjadi seorang Baekhyun yang baru. Sederhana, orang biasa, dan sedikit lebih pendiam. Tak banyak yang terjadi, hanya obrolan singkat mengenai makanan apa yang harus di masak hari ini, atau mengenai pekerjaanku sebagai penulis yang tidak ada perkembangan. Intinya kami hanya berbicara seperlunya tanpa berniat menjadi lebih dekat.

Aku tidak keberatan menjadi satu-satunya orang yang mencari uang disini. Karena aku tahu, Baekhyun tidak bisa keluar dalam kondisi yang sekarang. Lagi pula anggap saja ini bentuk hormatku pada mendiang Yeri. Aku takkan mungkin tega membiarkan Baekhyun hidup di jalanan mengingat orang tuanya sudah sangat membencinya.

"Aku berangkat kerja dulu."

"Em... Chanyeol. Kau pulang cepat kan?"

"Ya... akan kuusahakan. Ada apa Baek?"

Jelas atau tidak ku lihat pipinya bersemu. Namun tetap dengan wajah cuek yang ia punya.

"Cepatlah pulang. Aku akan memasakkan sesuatu."

Benar saja... malamnya aku disuguhi dengan banyak hidangan lezat. Aku yakin Baekhyun sudah menghabiskan isi kulkas demi membuat hidangan ini. Baekhyun duduk di sana dengan sebuah senyuman yang sangat manis, sesuatu yang baru ku kenali dari dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun." Ucapnya dengan senyuman, lagi.

Aku menggaruk tengkukku kikuk lalu duduk di kursi makan tanpa di suruh lebih dulu. Aku tersenyum, seolah tertular. Sesuatu yang jarang ku berikan pada orang lain.

"Baru kali ini ada yang mengingat hari lahirku." Ucapku jujur.

Ku lihat Baekhyun semakin berbinar karenanya. Senyumnya semakin melebar dan entah mengapa itu terlihat sangat manis di mataku. _Ehm_... mungkin.

"Kalau begitu makanlah. Tenang saja, aku membeli semua bahan makanan ini dari sisa tabunganku."

Tanganku yang semula ingin mengambil sumpit terhenti. Alisku tertaut karena tak menyangka akan ucapannya. Maksudku... dia membeli semuanya seorang diri?

"Kau keluar? Bagaimana jika ketahuan? Sudah ku bilang lebih baik pergi denganku jika kau butuh sesuatu."

Sadar atau tidak entah bagaimana aku menjadi cerewet.

" _Hey_! Aku ini Baekhyun! Aku sudah terbiasa menyamar. Lagi pula jika kau ikut menemaniku berbelanja, semua takkan menjadi kejutan lagi. Sekarang jangan cerewet, makan yang banyak!"

Aku terpana melihat bagaimana ia berbicara panjang tanpa jeda seperti mesin. Atau bagaimana Baekhyun yang memberiku suapan telur gulung. Atau bagaimana binar mata polos tanpa garis _eyeliner_ mengerikan itu menatapku berbinar.

"Enak?"

"Sangat enak." Ucapku takjub tanpa berbohong sedikit pun.

Baekhyun terlihat gembira. Hal itu membuat gemuruh di dadaku muncul

Sesuatu yang aneh, yang tak pernah ku rasakan sebelumnya. Apakah ini... _ah_! Tidak mungkin! Aku normal dan tidak mungkin sesuatu itu muncul pada seseorang yang berjenis sama denganku.

Ku harap begitu. _Ya_...

.

.

Hari-hari berikutnya, aku dan Baekhyun menjadi lebih dekat dari sebelumnya. Kami mulai sering bercanda bersama, masak bersama bahkan terkadang ia merengek ingin tidur denganku. Sesuatu yang sepertinya mustahil terjadi, tetapi saat ini Baekhyun mulai berubah manja padaku.

" _Hey_! Bangun pemalas! Kau tidak bekerja? Bos Cafe itu bisa saja memecatmu!"

Oke, Baekhyun sudah berubah menjadi alarm menyebalkan jika pagi hari. Aku mengeluh mengantuk karena waktu tidurku berkurang. Menulis masih menjadi hal yang ku tekuni saat malam hari.

Itu salah satu contoh pagi menyebalkan dari pagi-pagi lainnya yang sama menyebalkannya.

Tetapi aku senang, setidaknya Baekhyun mulai bisa bangkit dari keterpurukannya. Aku tidak mau lagi melihat seseorang hancur tepat di depan mataku.

Namun hari ini berbeda. Dia kembali menjadi pendiam. Aku baru sadar jika hari ini adalah hari kematian Yeri. Sayup-sayup aku mendengar dia menangis di kamarnya. Mungkin dia butuh ruang untuk sendiri. Aku turut bersedih.

Sesaat setelahnya Baekhyun keluar dengan mata membengkak. Ia justru memelukku erat lalu menangis lagi. Tak ada yang mampu ku lakukan selain balas memeluknya.

"Maaf Yeol... aku selalu menuduhmu dengan sesuatu yang bahkan bukan kau pelakunya."

"Maksudmu apa..."

" _Hiks_... sebenarnya aku sudah mengetahui kebenarannya setahun lalu. Aku menemukan sebuah _flashdisk_ berisikan rekaman Yeri sebelum ia meninggal. Dia menceritakan semuanya. Tentang sosok yang membuatnya hamil. Tentang dirimu yang ia anggap seperti kakaknya sendiri dan tentangku yang tak pernah memiliki waktu untuknya. Dia banyak cerita tentangmu. Dan aku benar-benar merasa bersalah karena tidak pernah mau mendengar penjelasanmu."

Aku terdiam, tepatnya merasa bingung. Bingung mengapa Baekhyun baru menceritakan semuanya sekarang dan juga bingung akan satu hal.

"Kenapa kau masih menuduhku setahun terakhir? Kau selalu membuntutiku dan terus menghantuiku Baekhyun." Aku mendesaknya dengan pertanyaan yang ku punya. Dia terlihat memainkan bajunya dengan alasan yang tidak ku pahami.

"Aku tidak bisa jauh darimu. Aku.. semua seolah menjadi keharusan untukku. Aku tidak bisa mengabaikanmu. Dan jalan satu-satunya agar kau melihatku adalah dengan berpura-pura tidak mengetahui apa-apa."

Mataku menatapnya tajam. Tak puas dengan jawaban yang ia berikan.

"Jadi maksudmu?"

Air matanya menetes, ia menutup mukanya dengan telapak tangan.

"Maaf... aku mencintaimu."

Irisku membelalak lebar. Sebuah pengakuan yang membuatku bungkam. Gosip mengenai Baekhyun seorang _gay_ , itu benar adanya. Aku menahan nafasku sejenak. Ku lihat ia menangis dan terus menggumam maaf berkali-kali.

"Bukankah aku orang yang hina? Kau bisa membenciku seperti yang lain Chanyeol."

Aku masih diam, menikmati bagaimana lucunya dia menangis sesenggukan. Sesuatu yang jarang terlihat. Pipinya memerah, hidungnya pula.

Sejujurnya aku tidak peduli dengan orientasi seksual seseorang karena sejak aku remaja, aku bahkan tak sekalipun pernah merasakan cinta dan mencoba tak peduli itu.

Pemikiranku, manusia bisa saja jatuh cinta dengan siapa pun juga. Entah itu tua, muda, miskin, kaya maupun sesama jenisnya.

Gemuruh di dadaku seolah terjawab. Jika boleh ku sebut, aku juga jatuh cinta. Pada dia. Sejak hari dimana dia menangisi kepergian adiknya. Bagaimana binar matanya, bagaimana sifat cuek dan arogannya yang penuh harga diri tinggi, rambutnya yang tampak lembut dan juga senyuman manisnya yang mampu membuat dadaku berdegup.

" _Hiks_... Maafkan aku. Aku akan pergi setelah ini. Aku_"

Katakanlah aku gila karena aku menciumnya saat itu. Aku mencium sosok yang dulu ku sebut sebagai seorang musuh.

Tubuhnya menegang, matanya membulat dengan lucunya karena rasa terkejut. Ingin rasanya aku tertawa, namun rasanya itu bukanlah momen yang tepat.

Itu adalah awal hubungan manis kami terjadi dan awal aku merasakan apa itu cinta. Ku yakini pada diriku sendiri, aku akan menjaganya mulai detik ini. Ya, Baekhyun ku.

"Aku juga mencintaimu."

.

.

Aku mulai merasakan hidupku berwarna. Pagi hari aku akan dibangunkan dengan ciuman manis dari Baekhyun di susul dengan sarapan enak yang ia suguhkan. Kami menari bersama, tertawa bersama, dan menangis bersama. Malam hari kami akan berbagi pelukan hangat hingga tertidur, atau di bumbui pula dengan sedikit ciuman-ciuman.

Hubunganku dengan Baekhyun sejauh ini baik-baik saja.

Ya... mungkin saja. Setidaknya malam ini masih baik-baik saja.

Atau tidak sama sekali.

Gejolak hasrat sebagai lelaki dewasa membuatku resah malam ini. Semua karena ulah rekanku di Cafe. Kebiasaan laki-laki saat berkumpul di waktu senggang. Video porno. Terkutuklah otak penuh kecabulan yang mereka miliki.

Aku berdiam di kamar mandi, membasuh tubuhku dengan gerakan lambat. Mencoba mengenyahkan semua hal cabul yang ada dalam otakku. Belum lagi pakaian kebesaran Baekhyun sore tadi membuat pikiran liarku bermain ke mana-mana.

"Chanyeol? Sudah selesai? Aku butuh toilet sekarang juga!"

Gedoran pintu kamar mandi membuatku bangun dari fantasi liarku. Sialnya milikku belum sempat tertidur sepenuhnya karena gedoran itu. Buru-buru aku membasuh diriku lagi lalu memakai handuk dan keluar dengan wajah yang kuyakini memerah.

Baekhyun sempat tercengang menatapku namun itu tak berlangsung lama. Ia lebih mengutamakan kebutuhannya untuk buang air kecil dibandingkan lama-lama menatap gerak-gerik anehku.

Aku masih setia dengan keresahan sialanku.

"Kau kenapa?"

Mungkin setelah ini Baekhyun akan membenciku, terserah... aku tidak peduli. Aku segera menariknya. Menciumnya seolah tiada hari esok. Bibirnya terasa manis dan ingin ku hisap sampai habis. Lidahku menari-nari di dalam mulutnya yang hangat. Nafas kami mulai tersendat-sendat karena nafsu yang mulai memuncak. Kami saling meraba, menyentuh apa pun yang bisa disentuh. Lenguhan Baekhyun terdengar saat aku menciumi lehernya. Malam itu kami menggila dengan gejolak rasa yang tak mampu terbendung lagi.

Aku melihat tubuhnya, begitu pula sebaliknya. Kami terengah-engah, saling menyentuh, mencium dan memberikan sentuhan-sentuhan memabukkan lainnya. Aku mengambil sesuatu yang ia punya. Sesuatu yang membuatku melayang dan lupa diri. Gerakan maju dan mundur secara teratur membuat tubuhnya menggigil.

"Chanyeol... _hhh_..."

Bibirnya terus menyebut namaku memuja. Aku menggeram, dia melenguh. Suara friksi kenikmatan dari sentuhan dua kulit terdengar memenuhi kamar. Di akhir, kami saling memeluk dengan tubuh penuh peluh.

"Terima kasih Baekhyun. Aku mencintaimu."

" _Ssstthh_... Cukup diam. Aku menyukainya _okay_? Aku mencintaimu." Bisiknya dengan suara pelan dan serak.

Itu adalah malam panas pertama yang kami lalui. Dan sepertinya keinginanku untuk melindunginya semakin besar. Baekhyun ku...

.

.

Awal musim panas, aku mendapat angin segar. Buah kerja kerasku telah dapat ku petik kini. Sebuah penerbit ternama menerima naskah singkatku. Mereka berkata karyaku akan di publish pada sebuah surat kabar setiap minggunya. Setidaknya sudah ada peningkatan dari sebelumnya. Aku membawa pulang kabar bahagia ini untuk Baekhyun.

Tetapi dia disana. Hanya menatap datar diriku seolah muak. Aku tidak mengerti kesalahan apa yang telah ku perbuat. Terakhir hubungan kami masih manis-manis saja. Namun kini dia berubah dingin tanpa sebab.

"Maaf. Aku sedang tidak enak badan Yeol."

Sebuah alasan yang mungkin bisa ku terima oleh akal sehatku. Ya, setidaknya untuk dua hari. Tetapi tidak dengan berminggu-minggu.

Kami kembali seperti orang asing. Aku dengan kesibukanku dan Baekhyun dengan kesibukannya. Diam-diam dia mulai sering keluar rumah tanpa alasan yang tidak aku ketahui. Baekhyun kembali bertingkah dingin. Bahkan sekarang ia enggan untuk menatap mataku.

Naskah di tanganku ku harap bisa menjadi sesuatu yang mampu mengembalikan senyuman cerianya. Kabar bahagia mengenai naskahku yang akan di terbitkan menjadi sebuah novel pastinya akan membuat Baekhyun bangga padaku. Disertai sebuah cincin perak, aku mempercayakan diriku sendiri bahwa dia akan bahagia dengan hadiah dari hasil kerja kerasku ini.

Aku berpikir begitu, namun tidak dengan sebuah surat yang tergeletak di atas meja ruang tamuku.

" _ **Hai Chanyeol. Terima kasih atas kebaikan hatimu setahun terakhir. Aku harus kembali ke duniaku yang baru. Karena... aku tidak bisa berlama-lama tinggal dengan lelaki yang tidak jelas masa depannya. Sesungguhnya aku sengaja memanfaatkan semuanya. Kebaikanmu dan juga kebodohanmu. Dustaku berhasil mengelabuimu. Maaf telah membuatmu mencintaiku tetapi maaf saja. Aku tak pernah benar-benar mencintaimu. Jangan mengingatku lagi. Hiduplah dengan bahagia."**_

 _ **-BBH-**_

Aku terdiam, tertawa sekeras mungkin. Namun hatiku telah hancur berkeping-keping. Dia... mengapa rasanya sakit sekali? Seperti inikah patah hati? Seperti inikah rasanya di buang?

 _Terima kasih sudah membuatku hancur hingga tak mampu lagi ku merasakan apa pun dihati ini._

 _Kenangan itu takkan ku ingat lagi, aku bersungguh-sungguh. Cintaku telah berubah rasa menjadi kecewa. Menyesalku telah mengenalmu. Pedihku kini... sesungguhnya kan kau rasa jutaan kali lipat rasanya kelak. Dan ketika kau terjatuh, mengingatku, mengingat apa yang telah kau lakukan padaku, aku sudah berubah menjadi orang yang tak kau kenali lagi._

 _Bahkan sekalipun kau merangkak, memohon maaf dariku. Maaf saja... aku bukan orang yang rendah hati._

 _Air mata yang keluar, akibat sikapmu, takkan mampu kau kais lagi dan berubah bentuk menjadi senyumanku yang dulu._

 _Kau mungkin tak menganggap semuanya berarti saat ini. Tetapi ingatlah sayang. Orang yang mencintaimu dengan sepenuh hati, mampu berubah menjadi dingin hati karena rasa kecewanya._

 _Terima kasih Baekhyun. Terima kasih._

Bukan akhir bahagia yang ku pilih sebagai akhir, bukan pula akhir sedih yang penuh air mata. Namun sebuah akhir yang tidak mampu ku utarakan dengan kata. Akhir yang tidak kumengerti ujungnya.

 **.**

 **.**

 **Kkeut.**

 **Hai. Leom balik. Gak tau kenapa akhir-akhir kehilangan passion nulis. Leon merasa kalo tulisan Leon makin hari makin gak ada sisi menariknya. Kadang mikir buat berhenti aja nulis.**

 **Maaf kalo tulisan Leon mengecewakan kalian. Karya Leon memang gak ada yang menarik. Tapi Leon mu liat respon kalian. Sekalipun itu kritik gak masalah.**

 **Oke. Happy satnight. Happy birthday Kyungsoo & Kai.**

 **Ohiya, Leon punya IG baru. Yg mau kenalan kuy follow** **》** **dandelionleon_**


End file.
